trouble makers
by Claryandjace22
Summary: Jace gets sent to a juvinile camp where he meets Clary. She has a past no one knows about except for her brother. Jace wants to help Clary get over her problems and hopefully become her boyfriend.
1. New guy

Chapter 1

My punishment

(Jace's POV)

Here I am, Jace Herondale, standing in front of my dorm at a juvinile boot camp. I'm here for the crime of robbery and killing. I was given the choice of going to jail or this camp. I chose the camp, obiously.

Mr. Nor, my camp counciler led me into the wooden cabin. In there was a bunch of guys and...one girl. They all turned their heads towards me as me and Mr. Nor walked through the door.

"Everyone, this is our new jailbait, Jace Herondale," Mr. Nor said. "Jace, I'll let you meet them on your own time." I nodded. The only one I was really interested in was the little red-head leaning in the corner in the back of the room. She had the most beautiful red mop of hair and lime green eyes. Her lips were in the shape of a thined out heart. They were light pink and plush. Her face showed no emotion.

"Thanks," I said to Mr. Nor. He nodded and left.

The people were still staring until one came up and said, "Your bed is over there." He pointed at a bed at the end of the cabin. The cabin was pretty big. I walked over to my bed and went on the bottom. The guy who showed me where my bed was had really dark brown eyes and light blonde hair. He looked a bit mad at showing me where my bunk was. I wonder who's my bunk-mate.

The guy walked over, stuck out his hand and said, "Sup. I'm Jonathan. But you can call me Jon." I nodded. He had a heavy country accent but his voice was also deep. A bit scary. "And listen." He tightened his grip on my hand. "Your bunk-mate is my sister so don't mess with her." I glanced over at the readhead and saw that she was pulling up her hair. She was hot. She was wearing black jean short-shorts and a navy blue tank.

"Ok," I said. "What's her name?"

"Uhh, you'll learn it when she wants you to." I pinched my eyebrows together and Jon's eyes widened. "Here she comes," he said. I turned around to see the chick walking our way.

When she reached us, she looked at her brother, raised an eye-brow and then gestured towards me. "That's the new guy, Jace," Jon said. She nodded. She turned to me.

"Hey," I said. She just stood, a blank expression on her face. I waved my hand in front of her face. She blinked; face still blank. I turned to Jon and raised an eye-brow.

"She hasn't spoken since the day we made our big mistake. Not even to me," he said.

"Why not?"

"I don't know." I nodded.

"Well," he said. "It's break time. I'm gonna take a nap." I laughed. I looked over at Clary who still had a blank expression...when will she change her face? It's sad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She talked!

(Jace's POV)

The food at this place is crap! As I was going through the line, the cooks put a bunch of crap looking stuff on my tray. Also, our drink was a tiny glass of milk. I am seriously disgusted!

I walked over to my cabins table. Jonathan asked me to sit between him and Clary. She is still so fricken hot! I wish she would talk. I bet her voice is beautiful. I also wonder what she did that got her in this camp. She seems so inoccent, with her bright green eyes and fire red hair. Sooooo cute!

"Hey Jace," Jonathan said. I looked up. "It's sharing time." I raised my eyebrow. Jon rolled his eyes. "You tell us what got you here and then you get to pick one person to tell you what they did." I nodded, still a bit confused.

"Well, I robbed people across my town and then killed them so that they couldn't say anything. Because you see, my family was in desprate need of money so I got it," I said. The group started cheering and saying "Good job" but I just put my head down.

"Now, pick someone," a guy with black hair and grey eyes said. I looked around the table and then a idea hit me. I pointed at Clary. She froze, her lip quivering. Her eyes looked scared and worried.

"Uhh," Jon said. "Me and Clary don't really feel comfortable talking about it. In fact, we haven't told anyone." My brows pinched together.

"Ok," was all I said.

After dinner, Jon led me to a big room that he called 'the wreck' and we played at the pool table they had. I was winning, of course. One of my specalties is pool.

I looked over at Clary. She was sitting in the back corner, her hair down and a paper in her hand. She looked deep in thought as she looked at it. Pain, betrayel and anger flashed through her eyes. All of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder and heard Jon's voice say, "That's the letter our friend Luke wrote before he killed himself because of our mothers death." My eyes widened and I took a gasp in.

"How did she die?"

"Our father."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be. We dealed wi...never mind," Jon said hurridly cutting himself off. My eyebrows pinched together and I stared at him. He was shaking his head as if to rid a vision or memory. I wonder what he was gonna say, and I think I'm gonna find out.

(Clary's POV)

I was petrified at dinner when Jace told me to tell my story. I haven't spoken since the awful night last year when me and my brother killed my father. You see, my father was a cyco who was always screaming and hitting. One night he got so angry at my mom, he stabbed her in the stomache with a kitchen knife. He made me and Jon watch the whole thing.

"This'll happen to you too if you try to talk back," he had said. From then on, me and Jon did whatever he asked; that was until the day me and Jon went down to Luke's bookstore. Luke was my mom's best friend.

We had found a letter on his desk. It read..._ Dear Clary and Jonathan, I am sorry to leave this way but I can't go on knowing I'll never see Joclyn again. And by the time you read this, I'll be dead. I know you guys have always thought of me like your father, I wish. But, I must leave. I love you so much. Good-bye_. The letter still haunts me to this day. After that, me and Jon decided there was only one thing to do, kill our father.

As I was walking out of the bathroom and into my dorm, I saw Jace asleep on the bottom bunk. I envyed how he could seem so peaceful.

I walked over to Jon's bunk to find him sitting there writing in his daily jounrnal. We all have one. We must write our feelings in it so the councilers can see if our minds have improved. Mine surely hasn't. Neither has Jon's.

I sat on his bed and he looked up. "Hey," he said with a smile. I waved my hand in return to his hello. He sighed. "When are you ever going to talk again Clary?" he asked with hopeful eyes. I put my head down. I couldn't answer that question myself. But I figued that it is time. I got up off the bed and walked to the center of the cabin. I clapped my hands to get everyones' attention. They all turned there heads and I started to sing. **(BTW this is "Keep holding on" be Avril Lavign)**

_Your not alone._

_Together we stand._

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand._

_When it gets cold._

_And it feels like the end._

_There's no place to go. _

_You know I won't give in._

_No, I won't give in._

_Keep holding on._

_'Cause you know we'll make it through._

_We'll make it through._

_Just stay strong._

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you._

_There's nothing you can say._

_Nothing you can do._

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth._

_So keep holding on._

_'Cause we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_So far away._

_I wish you were here._

_Because before it's too late, it could all dissappear._

_Before the doors close._

_And it comes to an end._

_With you by my side, I'll fight and defend._

_I'll fight and defend._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Keep holding on._

_'Cuz we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

By now, everyone was up front with their mouths open. Jon was at the front with tears rolling down his face. I decided not to go on to the second verse and end it there as if it was the end. Jon walked up and grabbed me in a bear hug and we cried together as clappter erupted around us.

"I missed that voice,:" he whispered. I sobbed harder.

**(So, like hate? Please review!)**


	3. Read now

**(An) Sorry this isn't a real chap, but I broke my finger so this might take a while. :(**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The real greeting

(Clary's POV)

I couldn't belive I did that, although it felt amazing to get all the emotions that I had out. It's also nice to have a real conversation with my brother. The last time we had one was before we killed our father. It was scary but we pullled through.

It was breakfast time and they were serving eggs and bacon. Also, today was my birthday. Not something to celabrate in my opinion. I walked towards my table to see that I was the last one to sit down. Jon motioned for me to sit next to him and blondie. I had to admit, he was really handsome. He had dirty blonde hair that reminded me of a mine. He also had these deep gold eyes and a muscular but lean build. I sighed and sat between him and Jon. My brother turned towards me and started to count down from three. When he got to one, everybody sitting at my table started singing happy birthday. I groaned and put my head in my hands shaking it back and forth blushing heavily.

When they finished I picked up my head and said, "My birthday isn't something special." I said it so weakly because I still wasn't extreamly comfortable speaking. Jon put his arm around me.

"Sure it is," he said. "I'm just happy you're talking again. I looked around and saw everyone smiling.

"Ya," said Jordan Kyle, a boy that has been here for six years. "Who knew your voice was so pretty?" I smiled.

"I don't know," I said. Jace leaned on the table.

"I have a question," Jace said. I turned to him. "How come you're the only girl here?" My eyes widened.

"Uh, well I don't even know that answer," I said. He chuckled and turned back to a sitting position.

Jon leaned over and said, "Happy sweet sixteen."

"You know it's not gonna be so sweet now that I'm in jail right?" I asked. Jon laughed.

"We'll make it as good as possible." I smiled.

(Jace's POV)

Last night was amazing. i never would have guessed Clary's voice was so beautiful. And that song was heartbreaking. Huh, and she thought I was sleeping. How could I sleep through something so painful and heartfelt?

After lunch we all went back to our dorms to change clothes. The gear we had to wear was cool. It was black with a bunch of hooks and gadgets. I had an erge to mess around with all of them but knew I might get in trouble.

"So," Jon said next to me. "I saw you eye-balling my sister." He was giving me a scary glare. "I'd stay away. She's been through a great deal of crap. So be careful." I nodded and I could feel my heart drop to my stomache. I don't know anyone crule enough to put such an delicate thing through all of that.

When we got out there I saw a huge opsical course with rock climbing and tire jumps and barbed wire. It looked like boot camp. Great, just great. I looked around and saw a flash of orange hair. I look at where it came from and found the one and only Clary on a giant wooden wall that had cracks in it. She was climbing it with such a sweet grace that I wanted to kiss her. Haha. So not like me.

Jon lead me to thing of tires lined up next to eachother. He told me to repeat him as he worked his way through them. His feet moving profesionaly through the holes. I copied wat he did trying not to trip. I bet I looked like a frog. I saw the flash of hair again and saw Clary working the set of tires next to me. Oh how did the lord make a creature so beautiful?

She was moving incredibally fast and expertly. Her jumps were hollow and graceful. My eyes couldn't help from falling on her boobs that were bouncing with her. God damn my pervishness. She looked over at me and saw where I was looking. She blushed a bright crimson and turned her head the other way. Was I really just caught? I'm such a dumbass.

"Jace," I heard someone say my name. "Jace? Hello...?" It was Jon. He was waving his hand in front of my face. I looked at him hoping he didn't see what I was staring at.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Stop staring at my sister's tits and get a move on!" he screamed. I blushed. "Next is the rock climb." My mouth dropped. It was gonna be a long day.

(Clary's POV)

Climbing up the rock sucks. It's so steep that if you make one wrong move, you're tumbling down. Like the walls of Jerico! **(That just poped into my head.) **

I looked over and saw Jace struggling with his rope and hook. I made my way over to him but my foot missed the piece of rock and I slid down the rock and hit the ground. Next thing I knew, everything was black.

_ Blood. It was everywhere. On the walls, rug, and not to mention me and Jon. We looked down at our motionless father with a look of happiness. I could hear the sirens of the ambulance and police cars in the distance. I wasn't scared. I knew I did the right thing by getting rid of the sick bastard. I was still holding the knife, studying the thick blood that clung to the carved metal._

_ This is what he got for killing our mother. Now I won't have to worry anymore. I was...free. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I know I havn't been updating but it will be longer cuz I'm getting over my friend Bryan's death. R.I.P Bryan. Lylab! But this has also given me tons of insperation. So beware**


	6. Can

Chapter 4

(Clary's POV)

When I woke up the next morning, I saw I was in the infirmary. The light blue walls and white sheets on the thin cotts. I looked down and saw I had a wrap on my ankle. I also felt a wrap on my head, which, was killing me. Ugh, the pain really sucks. I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position, aware of the sharp pain shooting through my neck and head. I groaned and squinted my eyes shut. Ugh. It's gonna take a while to heal from this situation.

I was to busy rubbing my neck to notice that someone had waltzed into the room. I only relized them when they sat on the bottom of the little blue cott. I looked up and found my brother sitting there. "How you doing, sis?" he asked. I groaned. "I take that as not so good." I nodded. "What happened out there?" I searched his concern-filled eyes.

"I-I saw Jace struggling with his rope and hook and decided to go and help but my foot slipped on a rock and I fell. At least I think that's what happened." I wasn't so sure, everything was still foggy. I heard the door open again and this time I saw Jace.

"Hey," his golden eyes looked sad and cautious.

"I don't bite, dumbass," I said. He chuckled and smiled at me. He walked over and sat along with Jon.

"So, how you holding up?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Stupid question."

"Sorry."

Jon got up and said, "Well, I'll leave you to...talk." I blushed and Jace just smiled. When Jon was out the door, Jace grabbed my hand. "Clary," he said. "I have something I wanna tell you."

"What, Jace? What is it?"

"I like you, Clarissa. When I saw you that first day, I was stunned. And when you sang, I could feel your pain. Your pain of despair and felling alone. I understand what you're going through."

My eyes were watering. "Not to be mean, Jace. But you don't know anything about me. You don't know the awful stuff I have done." My voice was cracking with sadness.

"Yes I do, Clary. Do you know why I stole and killed people?" I shook my head. "I did it because my little sister was dieing. She had cancer and I had to get the money for her medicine and treatments. The night I was caught, was the night my sister died. I had gotten the money and I was running for the hospital. They wouldn't preform the surgery until I had the money. I told them I had it at home, but really, I had stolen thirteen-grand. But the thing is, the banker wasn't dead and he called the cops. They got to the hospital before the she got into the surgery room and arrested me. Since the surgery wasn't preformed, Anabelle died that night, and I lost the one thing in my life I loved the most, my little sister."

Tears were running down my face. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked, with a quiet sob.

"Because, I want you to know you're not alone." Jace reached out and wiped the tears from my face. "I want you to know that I can be here for you. If you let me in, I can help you."

"Jace, I don't even know you. How do I know that you're not just some player trying to get in my pants?" He flinched back.

"I'm not like that Clary. I don't do that. In fact, I've only had sex once. And that was with my girlfriend of two years." I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just...I don't know," I said with a frustrated sigh.

Jace grabbed my hand which made me freeze at the extream heat that shot up my arm. He had froze too. "Clarissa, you're keeping everything bottled up inside which is what you're feeling. please, Clary. You can talk to me. I was just about to say something but the door opened to show Jon.

"Jace," he said. "I think you should go." Jace nodded and dropped my hand. He got up and started out the door, when Jon stopped him. He whispered something low and menicing in Jace's ear before pushing him out the door. Jace stumled away and I looked angrily at Jon.

"What the hell did you do to him?" I screamed at Jon.

"Told him to leave you alone! He obiously only wants sex! And if you told him the truth about you, think of how he would react if he knew we..." Jon looked down. "Nevermind."

"Jon, I understand you're just trying to be a brother but we need to...to learn to trust again. We need someone. I can't help you because I'm not stable and I _know _you are sad on the inside. You can't hide that from me. We could use someone like Jace."

"Like Jace? All he wants is what's between your legs! He won't ever love you. You deserve better!" My eyes were filled with tears and I was on the verge of breaking again.

"So I can't be loved? No one will love me?"

"Clary, I didn't say that." I wasn't listening. I got up and ran towards the cabin. I ran up to Jace and kissed him. He kissed back. :p


	7. He's alright

Chapter 5

(Clary's POV)

I don't know what had come over me. I just, kissed him. His lips were soft of mine and he didn't respond at first but eventually kissed back. I pulled back and he stared down at me. "What on earth was that for?" he asked.

"A sorry for my brother's rude behavior," I said.

"That's it?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I kinda just wanted to anyway." Jace looked at me and chuckled.

"Can I have a bit more?" he asked mischievously. I smiled and kissed him. I felt him smile against my lips and he pulled back.

"What did your brother say to you?" I looked down at my shoes.

"He told me all you wanted was what's in between my uh...legs and that if I told you how him and I got here, that you wouldn't take it so well."

"Neither of those things is true." I smiled and he leaned in again. And then the door burst open to show Jon. Ugh. "Clarissa Sage Fairchild! What in Gods name are you doing?" Jace quickly stepped away and my brother shot him a glare. "Clary, you know what I said was not how I meant it."

"Now is not the time to talk. I'll talk to you when we have privacy."

"Okay then, come on." I groaned and walked to Jon. I turned around and said, "Talk to you later Jace." He nodded with a slight smirk on his face.

"Okay, Red," he said.

(Jon's POV)

When we got to the cabin, I sat led her towards my bed. We sat and she raised her eyebrows. "What do you want, Jon?" She asked, sass in her tone. I instanly flinched knowing that if she used that tone with dad, she would've been slapped or punched.

"You know I didn't mean what I said like that, right?" She looked down.

"Honestly, that's exactly what I thought you meant." He looked around, deep in thought and then asked real quiet, "Is this PMS?" Her face flushed in embarassment.

"I don't know. Maybe." Clary and I sat there in an awkward silence. After a bit Clary asked, "So you didn't mean it like that?"

"No, Clary. Of course not." She looked in at me and her mouth quirked off to the side. "Will you go get my uh...calender from underneath my bed?" My eyes widened and she giggled. I got up and walked over to her and Jace's bed. When I looked under, I saw a calendar and a box full of stuff from home. I quickly grabbed the calendar and brought it to my sister. She flipped to todays date and her face turned _really red. _

"Hehe," she quietly laughed. "I guess we know why I blew up on you." Jon's eyes widened and I laughed.

(Clary's POV)

That night, I couldn't sleep so I slowly worked my way out bed and down the ladder. I slowly snuck out of the cabin and out into the night. I went to me and Jon's favorite place, a little tree that sat behind our cabin. I climbed to my favorite spot and started to hum to myself the song my mother used to sing when I had bad dreams. The tune had forever been held in my heart. "Hello?" The voice surprised me so much that I fell out of the tree, my back hitting the ground for the second time today. "Oh! Clary!" I recognized the voice as Jace's. I felt his warm body kneel down beside me. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were there!" I glared at him.

"That. Hurt." Jace gave me an apologetic smile and I softened, melting to the warm- ness of it. "I'm sorry. You just scared me."

"It's okay. I should be apologizing to you," he said. His voice was deep; serious. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." I found myself staring into his golden eyes that seemed to glint in the moon. The light made the cones in his eyes dance. He was gorgeous. I looked at his lips that I had kissed not to long ago. Boy, don't I miss the feeling. Then, as if reading my mind, he leaned in.

Our lips softly met and for a moment I wondered why I was kissing a boy that I had just met a few days ago. But I pushed the question aside and kissed him back. I put my hands on the ground on either side of him and deepened the kiss. His hands reached my face and guided me to his mouth. After a moment he pulled away.

"So when are you getting out of here?" he asked.

"Whenever they decide I'm okay enough to not…well." Jace took my hand.

"You don't have to tell me. I understand if it's too hard for you." I smiled and he returned the gesture.

I had a feeling everything would be alright with this boy. But on the other hand, I knew nothing about him…

**Review! **


End file.
